Story Of Stevie Nicole Winston
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Dallas Winston had another reason for living.Instead of living for the tiny reason. He made the tragic decision to follow Johnny in death. Now the gang left behind devestated, mourning and heartbroken, must care for Dally and Johnny's reason. Their little girl, two year old, Stevie Nicole Winston. Special thanks to Ladybugs for coming up with the summary
1. Chapter 1

Stevie laid in the lot, hugging her father's leather jacket around her body. She'd just watched both her father's die no more than twenty minutes apart. Both her fathers dead. One from fire burns and the other shot eighteen times from the fuzz. She is only two and alone in the world. She may only be two, but she's been through more then the toughest greaser in town. She knew how to steal, fight, lie and could cuss her way out of any situation.

She is Stevie Nicole Winston, daughter of Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade.

* * *

Stevie got up from the old, worn out car seat and walked across the road to her father's dead body.

"D-daddy..." She finally managed to get her voice working again. Her father's friends were to the back of her withg the police running towards her and Dally's limp body.

She put her head on Dally's cold, blood soakin' chest and cryed. Dally's blood was all over her and around Dallas like a puddle. One of Dally's friend's picked her up, holding her close as the police searched Dallas.

After a while the fuzz left after asking everyone questions, taking Dallas with them.

Stevie managed to stop crying long enough to see who was holding her. He had rusty-colored hair, and sideburn of the same color. His eyes were a deep gray, full of life and hurt. A side of his face was bandaged up. He had on a Mickey Mouse T-shirt, that had specks of blood on it. She knew who both her father's friends were. Well she only knew their names from Johnny, telling her bed time stories about them. She had a good memory of the stories but just couldn't figure out who he was.

"W-who awe yow?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Two-Bit Matthews, now who are you little lady?"

"I'm Stevie Winston." She giggled proudly.

One of th other boys suddenly pulled her out of Two-Bit's arms, yelling to everyone else, "Dallas named his child after me! Whoo!" He threw her in the air, catching her.

"Hey! I'm Johnny's daughter too!"

Everyone looked at her. She wiggled free from the boy's grasp, falling down to the ground, landing on her butt. Her dirty blonde locks covered her dark-blue eyes. She pushed her hair out of her face, locking eyes with the youngest male of the group, which she instantly knew was Ponyboy Curtis.

She stretched her small arms out to him,

"Pony!"

He smiled when she said his name, and he pulled her up off the road, kissing her tear-and-blood covered cheek.

"Hey kiddo." He whispered softly, tears sliding down his face.

Another boy came over to them, moving a piece of Stevie's hair to the side.

"She sure does look like Dallas and Johnny." the boy said.

"Yeah. She sure does, Darry..." Pony said, as Stevie put her head on his shoulder, yawning.

"Come on guys, lets go home."

Stevie held onto Pony as everyone walked to the Curtis house.

When they got home, Darry and Two-Bit went to go get Pony's old crib from the attic. Steve passed out on the floor the second he stepped through the door. Same with Sodapop. Ponyboy carried himself and Stevie upstairs to the room he and Soda shared.

Ponyboy laid Stevie on Soda's side of the bed after kicking his shoes off, he got into bed. Stevie moved closer to him for warmth and confort. Pony smiled softly, down at her. Stevie opened her eyes a little as the full moon shined off her tan skin.

"Wow...she looks so peaceful and innocent. Hard to believe she's Dally's daughter..." Two-Bit said, standing in the doorway with Darry, who was bring in the crib with little or no help from Two-Bit.

"Thanks for nothin' Two-shit." Darry said.

"Whale cum!" Two-Bit yelled then skipped out of the room.

Stevie sat up on the bed, looking around.

"Mommy?" She said, quietly, wanting Johnny. She saw a picture of Ponyboy and Johny with their arms around each other, smiling brightly.

Stevie point to Johnny, "Mommy!"

Darry picked up Stevie and the photo then put them both in the crib. She held the photo close, not wanting anyone to take it away. Darry grabbed one of Ponyboy's blankets down from the closet then covered her up.

"Night kiddo." Darry said, kissing her forehead.

Sodapop crawled into the room as Darry walked out. He struggled to get onto the bed. Ponyboy grabbed Sodapop's arm and pulled him onto the bed.

"Damn Soda, quit eating so much!" Pony groaned.

Sodapop didn't hear him and curled up at the end of the bed, sucking his thumb. Stevie giggled, holding the photo to her with her left arm. She reached out to Ponyboy with her right arm. Pony shook his head and stood up, walking over to her.

"Yes, little kiddo?" He said, smiling at her.

Stevie reached up to him, grabbing his shoulder, trying to get out.

Pony rolled his eyes and picked her up out of the crib, carrying her to the bed. Stevie grabbed a pillow and started smacking Soda in the head with it.

"Wake up, Sodiepop!" Stevie yelled, wanting to play.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except Stevie **

Soda screamed, then stopped when he realized he wasn't getting murdered. He glared at Stevie, who was giggling innocently. Stevie slided off the bed and ran out the room before Soda could get up.  
Stevie walked down the stairs as Soda came out of the room. Soda snatched her up from the middle steps and nibbled on her cheek causing her to squeal loudly, as the phone started to ring. She grabbed the phone from soda.  
"Hwllo?" She said into the phone.  
"Hello. Is Mr. Curtis there?"  
She handed the phone to Soda, not knowing who "Mr. Curtis" was.  
"Hello?" Soda said.  
"Mr. Curtis. I'm calling about Johnny Cade..." The man on the phone told him.  
Soda and the dude talked while Stevie colored on Two-Bit's face with permanent markers. Stevie grabbed a black marker from Pony's book bag and colored Two-Bit's nose. Soda hung up the phone and went over to Stevie, who had just finished coloring Two-Bit's lips blue.  
Soda grabbed the markers from her quickly, "Stevie! What did you do!?" He said, scolding her.  
"I colored!" She said.  
" On Two-Bit?" Soda asked?  
"Yush!" She squealed and reached for the markers.  
"No! Bad Stevie!" Soda said, slapping her hands away.  
Stevie looked at Soda then started screaming and crying for Dallas and Johnny. Soda picked her up, trying to calm her down, but that only made her cry louder. Ponyboy came running down the stairs.  
"Pony, get her to be quiet!" Soda said, not knowing what do to do.  
Stevie started crying and screaming louder, by then everyone was awake and downstairs.  
Darry took Stevie from Soda, after he explained everything. She calmed down a bit but was still crying, screaming and trying to hit Soda.  
The guys went out to the rusty-old truck. Pony, Soda and Darry got in the front, where Steve and Two-Bit jumped in the back.  
Darry put Stevie in Pony's lap. Stevie laid against Pony's cold, white T-shirt, crying. Pony held her close as Darry drove to the hospital. Soda put his hand on Stevie's shoulder and she bit him.  
"Ow! She bit me!" Soda yelled, holding his hand.  
In the back, Steve was laughing at Two-Bit, who still didn't know what Stevie did.  
"Man, what the hell is so funny?!" Two-Bit demanded.  
"Your face, man." Steve managed to get out, between laughs.  
"Excuse me!?" Two-Bit said, offended.  
Steve grabbed a broken mirror and handed it to him, still laughing.  
Two-Bit screamed when he saw his reflection. He threw down the mirror, causing it to shaddered into a million pieces and grabbed Steve's shirt.  
"What did you do to me, Randle!?" Two-Bit demanded.  
Steve raised his arms in defense, " I didn't do it! Stevie did!"  
Two-Bit let him go, and glared at nothing in particular. Not really believing that Stevie would do such a thing to him but then realized she was Dally's daughter so it does seem like something she would do.


End file.
